


Next

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: Typically, she’d yell at him for being a sap. Typically, she’d call him an “idiot”. Typically, she would’ve pushed him off the bed by now.But on this morning, she made a couple of exceptions, as she sighed into him.For tumblr prompt request: 'Next'





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile! Still transferring the prompts written from my tumblr to here, so here's a prompt word request, from skycladobserver on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll take this chance, so call me blind,  
> I’ve been waiting all my life,  
> I won’t scar your young heart,  
> Just take my hand.” ~ “I Was Made For Loving You” - Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran

Sunlight poured through the blinds as Kurisu slowly began to regain consciousness from sleeping. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her face and turned over on her side, breathing in the scent of the all-too familiar hotel sheets, snuggling in further into bed.

At least, she thought she was snuggling into the bed, when sudden movement began to happen in front of her and she opened her eyes slightly in surprise, only to be greeted with the sleeping face of  _him_.

His eyes were still shut, breathing even; he did not, in fact, wake up from her moving closer to him as she was trying to snuggle into his back just a few seconds prior and him turning over to face her; instead, he shifted the arm that was wrapped around her (how long had that been there?) and brought her closer to him, without so much opening his eyes.

For a moment, Kurisu took hold of her surroundings, trying to orient herself to the current time and situation, slowly remembering what had occurred.

The conference at Viktor Chondria University. In the States. In a hotel for the past week, with him-

As she repositioned her arms so as to not get caught in between both of them in an awkward pose, a glint that caught some of the sun rays’ light caught her eye and she stopped moving her arms to look at the source shining from her hand.

Ah.

She shifted her arms and brought her left hand closer to her, looking at the rings in more detail, realizing she hadn’t taken them off before she went to bed last night (she’ll have to blame him for distracting her, probably). They were simple with each of them having a gold band with some adornments on them; her actual wedding ring had inscribed words within the band.

_No matter what world line._

It was a simple phrase that wouldn’t have made much sense to anyone else, but that’s all that mattered to them.

Bringing her mind back to her mental checklist of situational items, she checked off another item in her mind: one year of marriage so far with this mad scientist.

It had been one adventure after another; being proposed to in Japan, getting married, moving back to Japan, receiving a new job, and adjusting to living with him for 24 hours and 7 days a week were just a few  _minor_  events that occurred.

They were all stressful, she’d admit. But they were memories she wouldn’t ever replace.

She sighed as she came closer to his chest, and he wrapped his arm even tighter around her, bringing her closer to him. It was then that the realization of him not sleeping hit her, even more so as he began to idly run his free hand through her hair that cascaded down her back. He breathed in a bit and sighed.

“…my assistant is being bold so early this morning,” Okabe groggily began. She smiled at the sound of his voice; of course, she never admitted it, but his lower tone that made up his ‘morning voice’ was something she loved hearing.

“Good morning to you too,” she replied, not pulling away from him. “And it’s not like you’re refusing me, anyway.”  
  


The reverberations in his chest as he chuckled softly were heard by her as she came closer.

“What’s going on? You’re not usually up so early.”

Kurisu groaned as she lazily pointed towards the sun rays that were now attempting to invade the dark room and she heard him hum in acknowledgement.

“If you weren’t so lazy-”

He stopped mid way as he felt her lightly shove him in the chest, biting his tongue as he did so.

“Lazy? Who was the one fake sleeping and staying more in bed at this hour?”

She could hear him smile as he spoke slowly, his hand still running through her hair.

“If I got up as early as I usually do, I wouldn’t be able to spend time like this with you right now.”

Typically, she’d yell at him for being a sap. Typically, she’d call him an “idiot”. Typically, she would’ve pushed him off the bed by now.

But on this morning, she made a couple of exceptions, as she sighed into him.

“I still don’t know how you say those things so easily…”

He chuckled. “Because it’s the truth. Care to prove me wrong, Christina?”

She smiled. “…I’ll let you off this time, Rintarou.”

Silence overwhelmed them for a few minutes, save for the sound of the city waking up and the occasional distant siren in the background of the city bustle below. It was a comforting sound of quietness, as he kept her close to him, her legs entangled with his under the sheets. There was nothing except the feeling of his hand still running through her hair and her listening to the beat of his heart.

It was a moment of solace and contentment, nothing but two lovers alone in their own world.

As soon as she felt herself nodding off to sleep once more, she felt him move again and speak, her mind being jolted from the realm of unconsciousness and consciousness.

“So…why were you awake?”

It was faint, but Kurisu could hear the slight worry traced in every word. It was a little painful, knowing how much he checked on her, but it was something she had grown accustomed to in the past year.

She brought her arm around him and rubbed his back in small, reassuring circles, hearing him sigh in relief as she did so.

“Nothing out of the blue. Just doing a mental checklist of what we’ve done so far…within the past year.”

He laughed a bit at this. “That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”

She shrugged. “Not really. Everything has been kind of segmented into sections.”

He hummed a bit before replying. “Alright then. What’s happened so far?”

She breathed in. “You proposed to me in the most dumbest way; I somehow accepted; I left Viktor Chondria University; moved back to Japan; found another job; and somehow adjusted to living under the same roof, nonetheless the same bed with you for a little over a year now.”

He inhaled then exhaled. “Couldn’t have said it less harsh, hm?”

She laughed. “I’m being nice, you know that.”

She heard him groan and she laughed, knowing that he knew exactly what she meant. Years of being together taught him that much.

“So…” she heard him idly begin, “what’s next?”

“Hm?”

Okabe leaned in and lazily planted a light kiss on her head. “On your list of life stuff. What’s coming up?”

Kurisu realized she was lazily fidgeting with the rings on her hand, and she stopped as she thought about it. Smiling slowly, she brought down her hand and patted the top of her abdomen lightly, and looked up towards Okabe, gazing right into him.

As he stared down at her in question, she smiled a bit more, pointing to her abdomen as she spoke to him.

“…well, going back home and telling the others that a new lab member is on her way might be a good start.”

She noticed Okabe’s eyes slightly waver and slowly, his expression softened as he smiled back at her. Leaning forward, he closed the gap between both of them with a soft kiss, gently deepening it as she reciprocated all the same.

In that moment, she quickly recalled how much their relationship had changed. The ‘her’ of eight years ago wouldn’t have easily taken him in as she did now, but to her, seeing that change now was what thrilled her. They continued to grow and learn from each other as the years go by with such a natural pace, and it stunned her how she could have found someone so perfect in a world so full of different people.

‘The choice of Steins;Gate’ was the only thing she could base her relationship with him on, as unscientific as it sounded.

She smiled. She couldn’t wait for the years to come and to bring in someone else into their world to join them on their mad journey together.

Her smile separated them both and Okabe opted to placing his forehead against hers, an expression of content on his features.

“That’d be a great start.”


End file.
